Slow Build
by DistantStormMeg
Summary: A tribute to my favorite Maid Sama couple. Mostly unrelated shorts out of chronological order that fit within canon. Will feature other characters here and there, for the sake of embarrassing Misa-chan. A feel good compilation, if you will.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga/anime or any licensed brands used within. This is not written for monetary gain.

 _From: Usui Takumi_

 _Subject: Blah_

 _Say something to motivate your master, Misa-Chan!_

The phone beeped once. Looking at the preview screen for the sender, she set down her pen and gripped the phone in both hands. A smile graced her face, her eyes scanning the contents of her boyfriend's text.

 _Say something to motivate your master..._

"Feeling down today, nee Space Alien," She remarked to herself. Her fingers paused on the keys of her phone. He had a psychology exam this afternoon, and the subject had been troubling him all semester.

After a second's thought, she began keying her reply.

Be-beep!

Looking away from the window, Usui Takumi's thoughts were brought back to his half eaten lunch and lukewarm coffee, but most importantly the cell phone on the table beside it.

 _From: Ayuzawa Misaki_

 _Subject: Motivation_

 _Blue. Lace trim. Silver bow in the back._

"Hm," He mused aloud, smirking. He pushed a button and lifted the phone to his ear. "You sure to know how to motivate, Ayuzawa. Even if it's a lie."

She giggles a little. " _Glad to hear it, hentai baka."_

"Wish me luck? Exam starts in five. I'm walking to the classroom now."

" _Since when do you need luck?"_ He holds back a laugh at her scoffing tone.

"Onegai, Misa?" The pout is evident in his tone, and he imagines she can all but picture him as the puppy dog he personifies from time to time.

" _You get through that exam, Ta-ku-mi, and I'll send you evidence that I'm not lying."_

"... that I'm not lying."

She flipped the phone closed and threw it on the bed in her dorm room.

"Take that, Perverted Space Alien."


	2. Chapter 2

She stood in the doorway, watching intently. It wasn't a surprising thing for the Demon President to do, she was usually running around during her free periods making sure everything was running smoothly.

This was completely different.

The class was completely in order, most students hunched over the biology test they neglected to study for. They would be at it for another fifteen minutes at least. Misaki's eyes, however, abandoned the landscape of the classroom to find the third row of desks, honing in on the one closest to the window.

 _He's daydreaming again, perverted idiot._

The teacher cleared his breath and she paused, meeting the sensei's deadpan expression. She nodded, and her shoes scuffed the floor as she turned away. She only took one step before turning again, her fingers curling around the inside edge of the door frame.

 _It's about time, Usui._

His smile was charming, even if she'd refuse to admit it, his aura changing the room around him. She was still new at this, but there were a few things she'd learned from the girls at Maid Latte. So when his cool green irises finally found her amber ones, she quirked her eyebrow in a taunting manner before turning and heading on her way.

She'd made it two vacant classrooms over before she heard the sound of the teacher dismissing him and his footsteps headed toward the hallway. She smirked and quickly changed direction, slipping through the culture club's wing to her left. It would be abandoned for the rest of the afternoon, as those students were on a field trip.

A set of hands grabbed at her torso and pulled her into an empty room, sliding the door closed behind them. She barely managed to bite back her 'eep' of surprise before she was lifted onto the teacher's desk.

"Took you long enough, Perverted Space Alien." He attempted to lean in to kiss her but her hands found purchase on his shoulders. "I thought you were good at science."

"Does that mean Ayuzawa was abandoning her duties as _kaichou_ and waiting for me to ravage her?"

"That's enough, baka Usui!" Her eyes flickered with anger while his glinted with a sly smile.

He giggled, leaning in again, stopping just as his lips brushed hers. "Caught you."

Misaki saw her opening and did her best not to let it get away. "Is that so, hentai?" Just as their lips touched, she used the brunt of her weight to push herself off the desk, and Takumi to the wall. She all but molded herself to him, teeth nipping his lower lip playfully.

"It looks like I caught you," She breathed carefully at his groan. He threw his head back, enamored by her boldness, and she trailed kisses down his neck.

"What's gotten into you to-"

"Shut up." Her hands slid from his shoulders down his chest and finally around the small of his back. "We have ten more minutes before they let classes out for the afternoon."

"I'm not complaining," He looked down at her weak glare and pink-stained cheeks. "But, this shouldn't be all about me, you know."

The brunette shook her head, "As if. Sometimes, I-" She gasped as Takumi's hands found their way under her skirt and squeezed her buttocks before all but throwing her on the teacher's desk.

His eyes lit up with mischief. "Ayuzawa can be so cruel. You can take care of your master tonight."

"Usui, that isn't what I mea– that's -"

She was silenced as he loosened and threw his tie at her chest. As her blush nearly became purple, he leaned over her to whisper menacingly in her ear: "I suggest you bite this, _Kaichou,_ lest you want the whole school to hear your master make you _scream_."


	3. Chapter 3

His head hit her shoulder firmly; Had she not been paying attention to the quietness of her surroundings, she would've called out or griped at him for his transgression. Physical contact was still weird for her, even though they had been dabbling in it for quite some time now. But, she quickly adjusted to the added weight upon her left shoulder, pressing against his right arm just enough to give him the support he needed to settle comfortably. It was apparent that he wasn't aware of his actions, considering the soft, even breaths he expelled on her neck.

If he was conscious, she'd be blushing shades of pink and red, waiting for him to push her last nerve into overdrive. This, however, was a tender thing. And he wasn't watching her or emitting those aggravating pheromones that made her a fool, either.

 _Usui is always there for me. If I can... I will do whatever he needs me to._

The train moved at a steady pace, the whirring noise of the wheels on the tracks muffled by the insulation of the windows. Misaki's hand brushed against his, and without thought, she linked his fingers with his and squeezed reassuringly when his eyes blinked open halfway. The half smile, dazed and sleepy, lasted only a second or two on his features before he drifted off again.

 _Meanwhile, a few rows up:_

Sakura looked to Kuuga, her expression sad, eyes two sizes too big, and pout set firmly on her face.

"Just one more peek, and I promise I'll leave them alone." She sighed. "I'm certain that _something_ is going on," She continued in a stage whisper, her pink hair bobbing up and down with her serious nodding.

"I'll peek, and if there's anything good going on back there," he paused for emphasis, turning in his seat as he did so, "which I'm sure there isn't-" he peered over the edge of the seat he shared with Sakura, his entire train of thought becoming derailed, ironically.

Something had in fact unfolded before them, if judging by the sweet smile gracing the normally terrifying teenager's face was any indication. Usui's eyes blinked once and then he settled almost like a cat, the edges of his hair barely visible above the rows of seats in front of them. Kuuga felt Sakura's arm on his shoulder for leverage before he heard her.

"See, Kuuga-kun, I told you!" She did her best not to screech, and upon feeling the imminent turning of the Student Council President's head in their direction, immediately sunk back down in their seats.

The blonde sensation seemed surprised, his head nearly bobbling off his body. "Yeah, you did. Well done. Just don't draw attention to us right now. She likes you, but she'll _murder_ me."

"No, Misaki-chan wouldn't do that."

"Actually, I think she would."

"Would not, Kuuga-kun." Sakura said, raising a finger matter of factly. "All we'd have to do is tell her we know her secret, and she'd blush every color of pink and red you could imagine, stammer a few broken words, and run away." When the blonde made a motion to speak, she pressed the raised finger to his lips. "I promise, Kuuga-kun, if she comes after you, I'll protect you. I'll say we have photographic evidence."

"You're somethin', Sakura-chan." He huffed. "And they say I'm the sly one."


	4. Chapter 4

"I know you get this all the time and I'm sure that girls go on and on about how much they like you, but I just had to-"

"I'm sorry, I don't return your feelings." It's a blow, sent straight to the heart, and before his mouth formed the first word, her eyes had filled with glassy tears. She knew it was coming, he swore they all did. Usui sighed and pulled out a tissue. "Here. Don't cry. I'm certain there will be someone out there who will return your feelings one day."

The first year accepted it with a small, shaky breath and dabbed at her tears. "But what about your feelings? Don't you like someone?"

A rumble, almost like an earthquake followed by broken glass punctuated her curious question. Someone had broken a window, playing baseball, by the sounds of things. Usui counted down the seconds. _Three, two-_

"You stupid idiots! You'll pay for this!"

" _It's the Demon President!"_

"What kind of morons play baseball inside? You have a whole diamond less than a hundred meters away!"

" _There's fire coming out of her mouth. Run!"_

"Come back here you assholes or I'll be cancelling your entire season!"

" _Son of a! You can't do that?"_

"Oh no? Kutsuri-san, watch me."

Usui laughed, throwing his head back as he did so. "Those baka are in for a world of pain." He looked at the girl still standing before him. A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "Now about your question."

"Usui-kun?"

"You don't always get to choose who you have feelings for," He began, watching as a stray delinquent rushed by them, nodding his head to Usui, and then dashing away as fast as his legs could carry him. "Sometimes they take you by surprise, and it's all you can do to realize they're there."

"You have feelings for someone?" Her eyes seemed to be as wide as saucers. "Who?"

He put a finger to his lips. "Someone who challenges me. That's what I need."

"I always thought-"

"You jerks are going to make me late for work! COME BACK HERE!"

"Prez," He acknowledged, his eyes brightening as they took in her image.

She slowed to a stop, looking sullenly at the blond-haired boy. "It's not worth it. I'll just cancel practice for the next two weeks." Regarding the younger girl, her gaze traversed between them a few times. She looked down to the crumpled tissue in the girl's hand and scowled. "Breaking hearts again, Usui Takumi? What have I told you about that?"

"Daijoubu," The first year called out. "I appreciate your advice, Usui-kun. I'll look for someone who challenges me."

As the younger student left, Misaki shook her head in disbelief. "Now you're giving out advice, pervert? These girls need better role models."

She turned to walk toward the front gate, and Usui fell into step beside her.

"When you acknowledge that you love me, I'll leave the love advice to you."

"Baka-Usui, like that will ever happen!"

"Just admit it already. You, Ayazawa, love me."

"I do not!" Her chest was practically heaving from the palpitations in her chest, and she clenched her fists so tightly Usui thought they'd burst.

A goofy smile crossed his face. "You're blushing, Misa-chan." As she stormed off, he smirked to himself. "She's a challenge, alright."


End file.
